


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO   Chapt. # 13

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS During THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han recuperates on Kashyyyk and tries to contact Rey





	THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO   Chapt. # 13

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt. # 13

 

The Kashyyyk morning dawned misty, cloudy and threatened rain as Han and Chewbacca climbed down the ladder of Chewbacca’s hut.   
They’d enjoyed another of Malla’s warming breakfasts of grain cakes. Malla smiled as she gave Han a double portion.   
He was gaining back some weight and looking healthier each day.

“I don’t know where Rey went after she brought me here.” Chewbacca told Han as they walked through the village to the communications hut.   
“I know she was going to find Luke. It may take some time to hear from her. She might not still have the Falcon.”

Han knit his brow. He hadn’t thought of that. Rey had told him she’d found the ship in a junkyard.. maybe she ditched it or,   
if in another battle, the ship was destroyed. The Falcon had to be out there somewhere, it was as much a part of him as his own soul.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, but the rain hadn’t started falling, as they climbed the ladder  
of the communications hut.

Chewbacca’s rough knock on the door, brought a response. “Just a moment.”

The wind lightly ruffled Han’s hair and Chewbacca’s fur as they waited.

Upon hearing the click of a lock, Han and Chewbacca straightened, waiting to enter when the door was opened.

Met by a shaggy, tan-furred, Wookiee, Chewbacca told him. “We need to make a communication to try to locate my friend’s freighter.”

The Wookiee nodded and opened the door wider for them to enter.

Han was surprised to see a fairly up to date communications system occupying the hut.

“Do you have any frequencies for your contact?” The Wookiee asked.

Han shook his head. “This needs to be an all galaxy communique. I need to contact someone named Rey. She has my ship, the Falcon, and I need it back.”

The Wookiee motioned to a seat, and Han settled himself, scanning the controls with interest.  
Chewbacca stood by the door.

The Wookiee sat before the controls and began turning dials and flipping switches, “Rey…trying to reach Rey, who may be piloting the Falcon, Rey…you need to return to Kashyyyk.”

“That will go out to strategic points, interpreted into different languages and dialects, then  
rebroadcast to all ships in the area. I’ll let you know when I receive a contact.” The Wookiee told Han.

“Thank you.” Han said as he and Chewbacca left.

***  
The wind was blowing harder, trees swaying and dark clouds rolling across the sky as Han and Chewbacca hurried back to the hut.

They were climbing up the ladder when the sky turned loose and the rain began to beat down.

“You just made it before the storm.” Malla called from the common room. Han and Chewbacca joined her, taking seats in the cozy area. “Did you find Rey?”

“We’re waiting for an answer.” Han told her, lifting a booted foot over his knee, shaking it, and putting a hand to his lips.

Malla noticed the restless action and put down the basket she‘d been weaving. “Chewbacca, there are a couple of chairs that need the seats rewoven.   
Will you and Han do that this afternoon?” She knew Han needed something to keep him busy.

Chewbacca looked at Han and nodded. “We can do them.” He told Malla, rising to follow her  
to get the chairs.

For the rest of the afternoon, the three worked on their various projects in the common room.   
The rain had stopped and the late afternoon sun was wafting through the round, roughly cut-out windows.

“Time for me to start the evening meal.” Malla announced as she left the room.

“This stuff sure makes your fingers sore.” Han commented, pulling the last of his fabric through the web-maze and attaching it.

Chewbacca chortled, “Again, you need fur.”

Han set the chair upright, turned and sat on it..bouncing.. testing the strength of the weaving he’d done. “Not bad.” He bragged to his friend.

“The meal is ready.” Malla called from the eating room. She didn’t have to call twice.

******  
Nighttime enfolded forest. Just a few stars shone from above as the last of the thinning storm clouds scudded by in the moonlight.   
Han sat on a dry log, just steps from Chewbacca’s tree hut. He was enjoying the cooler air…the sounds of the night critters  
deep in the woods; soft beeps, chitters, pops and buzzes. 

Hearing soft footsteps climbing down the hut ladder, Han turned to see Malla descending.   
She stood on the ground, a woven shawl around her shoulders. She took a deep breath, sniffing.   
“I love the smell of the air after a rain.” She said as she turned to Han in the shadows.

“It is nice.” He agreed.

Malla walked toward him. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.” Han assured her.

“The air is much cooler after the rain.” Malla made small talk as she adjusted herself on the log. Han didn’t respond.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments.

“Do you know what you are going to do after your ship is returned?”

Han leaned over, picked a long blade of grass from the ground and twirled it with his fingers.  
“Go back to freighting, I suppose.”

“Is that all you want to do from now on?”

“Have to make a living. Go on working.”

“You are one of the very fortunate ones who have been given a second chance at life.”

“I know that.” 

“What about Leia?” Malla asked softly.

“What about Leia? Han repeated.

“Don’t you think your marriage deserves a second chance?”

Han grimaced. “How can there be a second chance when she doesn’t even like seeing me?”

“You work at it. Just like you did at getting well.”

“There’s no way we can go back to being a family any more.”

“Just because Ben is gone? Don’t let what he’s become destroy the rest of your life. If you do that you might have just as well died when he struck you.”

Malla watched Han’s face as he took in what she said.

“Our children are gone….gone on with lives of their own. But Chewbacca and I are still a family. You and Leia can still be a family.”

“I’m over seventy now, Malla.”

“That’s in human years. I’m a hundred and thirty five. Chewbacca is nearly two-hundred.  
You’ve still got a lot of life to live. You are regaining your health, you are intelligent, capable,  
and……………still in love with Leia.”

Han shook his head ‘yes’.

“In all the years you two have been going separate ways have you found any one else?”

Han indicated ‘no’ by the shaking of his head again.

“Neither has Leia?” Again a ‘no’ from Han.

“There. You want to reclaim your ship…go reclaim your wife.”

Han looked at Malla…realizing what wisdom she’d just imparted to him.

Malla clasped the shawl around her shoulders a little tighter as the breeze grew even cooler.  
“Let’s go inside. You need a good night’s sleep. You never know what tomorrow will bring.”

MORE…..Aug. 24th


End file.
